The present invention relates generally to an electrical household appliance, and more particularly to a steam iron.
A steam iron forms steam from water and releases it through the soleplate onto the material or garment being pressed. Such steam iron is used commonly in the private homes, the commercial laundries, or the factories. However, such conventional steam iron as described above has several shortcomings, which are described hereinafter.
The heater and the vaporization chamber of the steam iron are made integrally and are fastened by screws to the soleplate of the steam iron. The heat generated by the heater of the steam iron is not directly transmitted to the soleplate. As a result, the steam reaching the steam emitting holes of the soleplate is not reheated, thereby resulting in an unsatisfactory ironing result.
The conventional steam iron has a vaporization chamber in which the steam is formed of water. The steam so formed is then sent to the steam emitting holes of the soleplate via the guide tube. Such a structural design as described above is defective in that the steam is susceptible to condensation by the time when the steam has reached the steam emitting holes of the soleplate. Therefore, the steam is not emitted evenly and forcefully onto the material or garment bring pressed.
The conventional steam iron is generally devoid of a steam pressurizer and is therefore incapable of emitting the steam in a continuous and forceful manner to ensure a satisfactory ironing result.
The conventional steam iron is provided with the steam ducts which serve to transport the steam from the soleplate to the steam emitting holes. Such steam ducts are vulnerable to being clogged by dirt contained in the steam. It is difficult to remove the dirt clogging the steam duct. As a result, the service life span of the steam iron is inevitably shortened.